Wiki Rules
русский #При добавлении страницы, убедитесь, что выгоду все важные слова в названии. Например: "Сообщество" (Правила не «правила выживания») #При добавлении страницы, не забудьте положить категории, так что другие пользователи могут легко найти похожие страницы. #Не добавлять новые категории без разрешения администратора. Используйте существующие категории. Их можно увидеть в навигационной панели в верхней части экрана. #Перед добавлением страницу, убедитесь, что уже не является страница на тему #При редактировании страницы, заполните резюме редактирования, так что другие пользователи знают, почему вы редактировали страницу, и то, что вы сделали. (Пожалуйста, укажите дату в редактирования резюме.) #НЕ редактировать профиль пользователя еще. #Там будет нулевая терпимость к вульгарным языком, грубые комментарии, и спама. #Не создавать новые страницы, опросы и т.д. без разрешения администратора. #Не фермы значки. (Статья Спам редактирует, добавив ненужные фотографии, случайно, комментируя сообщения в блоге и т.д ..) Значки изготовлены в боковой вызов, чтобы увидеть отзывчивых людей в нашем сообществе. :) #Не сообщайте личную информацию, такую как пол, имя, возраст, адрес. #Не судите администратора решений. Это может быть друг, получать заблокирован или запрещены, но не будет допуска независимо от того, кто этот человек. #Не используйте, публиковать или альтернативный все, что вы не владеете всеми правами на #Pri dobavlenii stranitsy, ubedites', chto vygodu vse vazhnyye slova v nazvanii. Naprimer: "Soobshchestvo" (Pravila ne «pravila vyzhivaniya») #Pri dobavlenii stranitsy, ne zabud'te polozhit' kategorii, tak chto drugiye pol'zovateli mogut legko nayti pokhozhiye stranitsy. #Ne dobavlyat' novyye kategorii bez razresheniya administratora. Ispol'zuyte sushchestvuyushchiye kategorii. Ikh mozhno uvidet' v navigatsionnoy paneli v verkhney chasti ekrana. #Pered dobavleniyem stranitsu, ubedites', chto uzhe ne yavlyayetsya stranitsa na temu #Pri redaktirovanii stranitsy, zapolnite rezyume redaktirovaniya, tak chto drugiye pol'zovateli znayut, pochemu vy redaktirovali stranitsu, i to, chto vy sdelali. (Pozhaluysta, ukazhite datu v redaktirovaniya rezyume.) #NE redaktirovat' profil' pol'zovatelya yeshche. #Tam budet nulevaya terpimost' k vul'garnym yazykom, grubyye kommentarii, i spama. #Ne sozdavat' novyye stranitsy, oprosy i t.d. bez razresheniya administratora. #Ne fermy znachki. (Stat'ya Spam redaktiruyet, dobaviv nenuzhnyye fotografii, sluchayno, kommentiruya soobshcheniya v bloge i t.d ..) Znachki izgotovleny v bokovoy vyzov, chtoby uvidet' otzyvchivykh lyudey v nashem soobshchestve. :) #Ne soobshchayte lichnuyu informatsiyu, takuyu kak pol, imya, vozrast, adres. #Ne sudite administratora resheniy. Eto mozhet byt' drug, poluchat' zablokirovan ili zapreshcheny, no ne budet dopuska nezavisimo ot togo, kto etot chelovek. #Ne ispol'zuyte, publikovat' ili al'ternativnyy vse, chto vy ne vladeyete vsemi pravami na English #When adding a page, be sure to capitalize all of the important words in the title. For example: "Community Rules" (not 'survival rules') #When adding a page, be sure to put categories, so that other users can more easily find similar pages. #Do not add new categories without admin permission. Use existing categories. They can be seen in the navigation bar on the top of your screen. #Before adding a page, make sure there is not already a page on the subject #When editing a page, fill out the edit summary so other users know why you edited the page, and what you did. (Please include the date in edit summary.) #Do NOT edit another users profile. #There will be a zero tolerance for vulgar language, rude comments, and spam. #Do not create new pages, polls etc. without admin permission. #Do NOT farm badges. (Spamming article edits, adding unnecessary photos, randomly commenting on blog posts etc ..) Badges are made as a side challenge to see the helpful people in our community. #Do NOT share personal information such as your gender, name, age, adress. #Do NOT judge admin decisions. This may be a friend getting blocked or banned, but there will be no tolerance no matter who that person is. #Do not use, publish or alternate anything that you do not own all of the rights to. that's considered as copyright infringement